Eternidad de Emociones
by angyebm
Summary: Aun cuando mi vida ha cambiado, seria interesante ver como puedo cambiar tu vida de demonio-mayordomo a una como mi amante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! bueno les vengo a compartir esta historia que empecé hace unos meses, con Ciel Phantomhive como demonio *-* **

**Espero que les guste!**

CAPITULO 1:

Hace unos meses que todo cambio. Incluso recordar mi pasado y quien fui ahora no significa nada. Decidí dejar todo para comenzar de nuevo. Para rehacer una vida realmente larga y eterna. Para dejar todo aquello que alguna vez me provoco sentimientos de pena o angustia. Deje un titulo que no me pertenecía y ahora solo soy Ciel Phantomhive, librado de una maldición que había existido desde mi nacimiento. Ahora como demonio nada me afecta y lo que alguna vez tuvo importancia hoy ha desaparecido.

Deje la mansión para siempre, abandone a mis sirvientes, a lo que quedaba de mi familia…pero no siento nostalgia. Mi cambio de vida ha sido algo que realmente he disfrutado.

Aun asi existe alguien que me hace recordar que alguna vez fui un simple humano que cayó en la desesperación y que convocó a alguien de lo más profundo. Esa persona…no…ese ser no importa cuánto tiempo pase siempre me ha de tratar como a un niño, mi aun leal sirviente, mi pieza que puede moverse en toda dirección y aquel que prometió ser mi mayordomo hasta que tomara mi alma.

-joven amo- escuché su voz cerca y gire para ver cómo me observaba con curiosidad.

-¿pasa algo? –intenté parecer tranquilo.

-nuevamente se ha distraído por mucho tiempo viendo las rosas, es que le son tan peculiares?- nuevamente había caído. El lugar donde ahora vivíamos tenía un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores blancas y azules, era algo que buscaba para relajarme cuando los recuerdos querían aparecer.

-solo necesitaba despejar mi mente- murmure y deje salir un suspiro mientras volvía a la mesa en el centro del jardín.

-últimamente quiere despejar demasiados pensamientos cierto? –dijo sentándose a mi lado. Aunque aun me sirviera, no tenia caso tanta formalidad como antes. Incluso le he permitido decirme por mi nombre, pero fueron tres años que estuve como el "joven amo" el se niega a cambiar su manera de referirse a mí.

-tal vez…-eché mi cabeza para atrás y mire al cielo, demasiada paz para mi existencia.

-hay algo…-empezó a decirme- que quisiera tratar con usted.

Me acomode nuevamente y lo mire con curiosidad, asintiendo para que continuara.

-como se habrá dado cuenta, hasta este tiempo le he servido y le he alimentado de una manera lo mas "humana" posible. Incluso usted me ha permitido cazar de vez en cuando y eso lo agradezco. Pero…creo que es momento de que usted aprenda a obtener un alma, a cultivarla, y después a tomarla.

Trague saliva, admito que me gusta la eternidad, pero hay una sola cosa a la que le tengo miedo: a hacer lo mismo que Sebastian hizo conmigo, a aprovechar la debilidad de un alma para alimentarme.

-joven amo?

-…lo pensare, sabes lo aun no estoy listo.

-pero si no comienza pronto, mi sangre no será suficiente para mantenerle fuerte.

Me levante de mi silla, este tema ya lo veía venir pero no estaba listo.

Entre a la habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama. Aunque quisiera esto resulta ilógico.

Le escuche entrar y simplemente ignore su presencia, el se sentó a mi lado y sentí su mirada en mi.

-A que le teme?

No podía responder, que burla seria si ahora que soy un demonio me tentara el corazón.

-Ciel…-mi corazón se alteró al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios- Ciel…porque tienes miedo?

Lo mire y su expresión era de preocupación. Baje la mirada y apreté las sabanas.

-no puedo hacer algo asi…

-porque?- él se acerco un poco mas y me sentí raro en ese momento. Tal vez por el hecho del nombre.

Aun-porque dejado de ser un ser humano-a rebasar decir. Sin embargo, Aun tenía necesidades como dormir, comer. Eran cosas que él decida, le llevará en un momento Tiempo desaparecer.

-pero si no lo haces…-ahora el desvió su mirada.

-se que puedo morir, pero eso no es lo mejor para ti? Asi serias libre- aunque no me favorecía la idea tenía que hacer que dejase de preocuparse.

-y si no quiero ser libre?- murmuró y lo alcance a oír levantando la vista.

-eh?

Me miro nuevamente y me tomó por los hombros.

-y si no quiero que desaparezca? Y si no quiero que se vaya de mi lado?

-que insinúas? –la situación me estaba tensando. Sus ojos carmesí me miraban fijamente y sentía sus manos temblar en mis hombros. De repente, como si leyese mi mente, sonrió y me abrazó fuerte. Me quede estático, sentía un calor inusual en ese abrazo, y mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar, recordándome que era otra necesidad que aun no desaparecía: la necesidad de amor.

-lo que quiero decir, es que confíes en mi, hagas lo que te digo, y te quedes eternamente a mi lado.

-porque?

-porque sigues siendo mío. Y porque no he dejado de ser tuyo. Lo olvidas?

Una gran confusión entro en mí haciéndome separarme y mirarlo, pero discutir con él sería inútil.

-está bien. Me enseñaras como alimentarme de almas, pero…no quiero hacer lo que tú hiciste conmigo, eso de ser un sirviente.

-el joven amo es algo deficiente para las tareas domesticas.- soltó una risa que me tenso un poco.

-si si lo que digas, solo que sea algo rápido.

-entonces le enseñare a partir de mañana, por ahora descanse- dijo soltándome y besando mi frente lo que me dejo aun mas perplejo. En cuanto cerró la puerta avente una de mis almohadas.

-idiota, que pretendes con esas acciones? –murmure para mi mismo antes de irme a dormir.

Desde la mañana aprendiendo a ser un demonio.


	2. CAPITULO 2: Entrenamiento

Mi joven amo realmente es perezoso. Tardé demasiado para que aceptara levantarse, será un hábito difícil de borrar de su nueva vida.

Hoy empezaré a enseñarle lo básico que sería alimentarse pero, hay algo que me tiene estresado, la situación de ayer.

"No es lo mejor para ti? Así serías libre" esas palabras me hacían pensar demasiado.

Hace unos meses cuando todo comenzó, verlo tan rebosante me tenía de mal humor, ese no era mi joven amo, no era el alma que yo quería, la pureza que quedaba se había esfumado, y el simple hecho de tener que estar alado de alguien de mi especie era algo que no toleraba.

Pero, cuando vi que el aun poseía esos hábitos, el verlo dormir, el ver como aun devora cosas dulces y como se la pasa jugando con el ajedrez o viendo las rosas me hizo comprender que la única diferencia es que ahora seria simplemente un demonio.

Por eso, por eso ahora no quiero perderle, es como un habito para mí el verle asi.

Justo ahora esta desayunando y le observo con atención: migajas de pan se sitúan en la comisura de sus labios lo que me hace soltar una ligera risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunta molesto, tan perceptivo como siempre.

-Nada realmente, solo- me acerco a su rostro y lamo cerca sus labios- debe cuidar sus modales –sonrío ante su cara de estupefacción. Ayer fue lo mismo pero me siento con más libertades ahora.

-Ah…hey! No hagas eso- toma una servilleta y se limpia mientras evita mirarme.

-Entonces sea más cuidadoso.

-Maldito…

-Bien, si ya ha terminado, salgamos, hay algunas cosas que debe ver.

Lo miro como no quiere cooperar, al parecer aun tiene miedo.

-no me siento bien para salir.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –me agacho para estar a su altura.

-Solo quiero descansar…-se que miente, pero forzarlo solo empeorara las cosas.

-Vamos, si veo que realmente se pone mal regresaremos pronto.

El solo asiente y deja salir un suspiro de resignación. Nuevamente he ganado.

Salimos a la ciudad más cercana. Aquí nadie nos conoce, por lo que andar por las calles es fácil.

-Venga, tal vez encontremos algo joven…-lo miro y él se ha quedado observando hacia un callejón.

-¿Sucede algo? –me acerco y miro también. Al fondo, una niña tal vez de su edad se encuentra escondida. Sus ropas hacen notar que es de la nobleza también.

-Vaya vaya…-susurro a su oído- parece perdida, quiere intentar? –Lo tomo por los hombros pero veo como se tensa- tranquilo yo estaré para usted.

-Mmm…no. No puedo. –se suelta de mi agarre y continua caminando.

Realmente no comprendo porque duda. Ni siquiera cuando era simplemente un niño dudaba asi, pero ahora no puede tomar siquiera un alma? Me detengo en mis pensamientos un momento. Si esto sigue asi en un par de meses su cuerpo no aguantara más. En cuanto volteo a verlo observo cómo se esconde.

-¿Y ahora? –asomo mi mirada y miro a una chica rubia vestida de negro. ¿Acaso es ella?

-Elizabeth- murmura mi joven amo sin quitar la mirada de ella. Aquella chica alegre y siempre risueña ahora se veía como una simple joven, una viuda a su edad. Lo veo como avanza y lo sostengo por la cintura.

-No vaya.

-Pero es ella…

-No vayas Ciel…no puedes…-lo abrazo en las sombras mientras siento como se aferra a mis brazos. No fue buena idea salir. Realmente no está listo y ahora está en shock por mi culpa.

-Sebastian…

Seguramente quiere que volvamos. Si. Eso será lo mejor. Observo cómo se gira y me mira con una sonrisa.

-Vamos por la chica que vi antes. Lo quiero intentar.

¿Acaso escuche bien? Lo miro volver a donde la vimos y quedo algo confundido. Por que se decidió en cuando vio a la señorita Elizabeth?

El gira y me mira antes de entrar en aquel callejón. Asiento y el sonríe para entrar solo.

Le he enseñado en teoría algunas formas de tomar un alma: en primera por medio de la sangre, en segunda por medio de un contrato, y para las damas haciendo que su alma se doblegue hasta tal punto que quede débil, para con un beso final robar su vida.

Me acerco a escuchar un poco, la curiosidad por verlo cazar es fuerte.

_-Así que…te has perdido- _esa es la voz de mi amo.

_-S...Sí, pero ¿Quién eres?_

_-Creo que eso no importa mucho, pero puedo ayudar a una hermosa dama como tú._

_-N…no, es…espera…_-esto me recuerda lo que tenía que hacer cuando él me ordenaba obtener información de algunas mujeres.

_-Shhh, todo estará bien, solo déjame acercarme…_

_-…Si…_-todo se quedo en silencio. Quisiera mirar pero algo en mi me detiene. ¿Acaso no tenía que ser testigo?, pero porque me siento raro de ver como besa a una chica. De ver como sus labios tocan los de una desconocida. Cierro los ojos para evitar imaginar cualquier cosa. Pronto siento unas manos jalando mi saco. Volteo y miro a Ciel: su cuerpo tiembla, sus ojos son felinos y en color sangre. Giro hacia el callejón y miro a la chica sentada en el suelo. Su piel es pálida y sus ojos están cerrados, realmente lo hizo.

-Va…vámonos. –alcanza a decir apoyándose en mi. Debe sentirse cansado.

-Venga. Lo llevare rápido- lo tomo en brazos y volvemos a la mansión.

En cuando llegamos lo intento recostar en su cama pero se aferra a mi cuello, parece un gatito asustado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Como te sientes?

-Vivo…-atina a decir y en mi intento fallido por acostarlo me siento en el borde de la cama con el aun en brazos.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-No me gusto- murmura en tono infantil. ¿Cómo puede un demonio rechazar el sabor de un alma?

-No te hubieras forzado.

-Si no lo hacía…te verías igual que Lizzy después- esto no lo esperaba. Acaso lo hizo por mí? –Dijiste…que no querías perderme ¿cierto? Lo recordé cuando la mire a ella, por eso yo…lo hice.

¿Qué clase de demonio es Ciel Phantomhive? Ni siquiera el humano se preocupaba por cosas como ésta.

-Un demonio no puede preocuparse por algo asi.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si lo hicieras, seria por amor, y si amas, te vuelves débil.

-¿Alguna vez has sido débil? – "JAMAS" debería ser mi respuesta. Pero incluso con lo de hoy, incluso con lo que hago ahora, ¿Acaso no es debilidad?

-No lo sé. Vivo para protegerte. No puedo ser débil.

-¿Te has enamorado? –ahora me interroga. ¿Qué sentimientos tenía el alma que acaba de consumir?

-No lo sé. Mi tiempo lo ocupo contigo solamente.

El sonríe desviando la mirada. Pareciera que se está burlando. Se suelta de mi y baja para sentarse a mi lado.

-Lo estas. Pero si jamás lo habías estado es obvio que no te des cuenta.

-¿Acaso el joven amo sabe más de amor que yo?

-Si- me mira tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces tu si te has enamorado? ¿Seguramente de la señorita Elizabeth cierto?

-Si y no- vaya respuesta- no me enamore de Lizzy, ella es de mi familia, siempre fue solo mi prima. Pero…si, si estoy enamorado, o al menos eso quiero pensar yo.

-¿De quien? No hemos salido en todo este tiempo.

El solo suelta una risa peculiar. No lo había visto asi en los casi cuatro años juntos. Me mira y niega aun sonriendo.

-Algún día te lo diré. Ahora quiero dormir. Vete.

-Entendido- lo arropo y salgo de la habitación.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? Porque ese cambio de actitud? Porque sus preguntas? Y de quien puede estar…un momento! Eso sería imposible cierto? Ciel Phantomhive enamorado…

-De mi- saco esas palabras de mis pensamientos. No puedo quedarme con la duda y debo averiguar si esto que pienso es correcto.


End file.
